Big Cat
to |Attack strength = to |Spawn = Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |First appearances = See History |Drops = |Experience = 1–3 |Sounds = Idle Hurt Death Cub Cub idle Cub hurt Cub death |Entity ID = leoger, leopard, liard, liger, lion, lither, panthard, panther, panthger, tiger}}Big cats are tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Big cats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. Some cats only spawn in certain biomes. Leopards spawn in jungles, forests and forest variants; lions, panthers and tigers spawn in plains and forests; and snow leopards spawn in cold biomes. Lions and tigers also spawn more frequently than panthers. There is a 1/20 chance for a white lion, lioness or tiger to spawn. Hybrids, ghost big cats and winged big cats never spawn naturally, and can only be created by breeding or with the use of essences. Big cats often spawn in groups of 4 of their own species during world generation. Cubs occasionally spawn with adults. Drops Big cats will drop 0–2 bigcat claws upon death. If the big cat was tamed, it will drop a medallion. They drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a saddle, chest, and all the items in their inventory. Behavior Big cats wander around aimlessly, occasionally opening their mouths to emit roars and growls and swish their tails. They will avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. Big cats are very aggressive, and will sprint and chase down their prey, this can range from mobs as small as ants, to as large as deer. This also includes the player. If a big cat is attacked by another mob, it will fight back. Like bears, big cats will attack other mobs when hungry. Once a big cat has made a kill, it will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it gets hungry again. Tamed big cats won't attack each other or other mobs, unless another mob attacks it first. Wild big cats will become aggressive and attack the player if a whip is used within a few blocks of the big cat. This is probably due to the fact that whips are made from bigcat claws. 'Taming' To tame a big cat, you need to drop (press Q) raw porkchops or raw fish next to a wild cub. When the cub has eaten the meat, use a medallion on the cub. After doing so, the naming screen will appear. To rename a big cat, right-click on it with a medallion, book, or name tag. Big cats can be healed by feeding them raw porkchops or raw fish. It will take at least 20 minutes (about one Minecraft day) or more for a cub to grow into an adult. Smaller types of big cats take less time to grow compared to bigger variants like lions or ligers. Breeding Feeding tamed big cats raw fish, raw porkchops, raw beef or raw rabbit together in an enclosed space will activate love mode. They can either be fed the meat, or it can be dropped next to them. After being fed and paired together, love hearts will show around the breeding pair, and after around 5–10 minutes, a cub will be produced and the naming screen will appear. Depending on the type of big cats, the offspring can be one of several types, or even a hybrid. The offspring will grow progressively larger with time until they reach their full size. The naming screen will also appear as soon as the offspring is produced, and, once named, will be tamed to the player. *Breeding two lions, panthers, tigers, leopards, and snow leopards will produce a big cat cub of the same species as the parents. *Breeding a species of big cat with another species will produce a combination of the two parents, and the offspring will have a unique coat or pattern. See the variations section for more details. Unlike horses, the breeding pair does not need to be kept away from other big cats, but they do need to be kept close in order to breed, therefore it is recommended to place them in a fenced area. Winged big cats, ghosts and hybrids are sterile and cannot be bred, and snow leopards, white lions and white lionesses cannot breed with other big cat species. White lions and white tigers can't be obtained from breeding the two normal variants. To successfully breed a white lion or tiger, you will need to tame the white lion or tiger in the wild, then find a normal or white variant of the same species. Note that the offspring can still be a normal variant if one of the parents is also a normal species. Usage Big cats are one of the fastest, if not the fastest mountable mobs in Mo' Creatures. Winged big cats can be used to travel far distances, as well as provide support for sniping hostile mobs from the air. Big cats can be made to sit by either right-clicking on the ground or on the big cat with a whip. When stationary, they will not move. You can toggle between them sitting and moving around by right-clicking the ground or the cat with a whip again. A player cannot mount a saddled big cat whilst holding a whip (or any other item that requires the use of right-click). Riding Big cats can wear normal or crafted saddles so the player can ride them. Once a big cat is tamed and saddled, the player can control it. A player can use any item while riding a big cat, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows (bows can be rather useful to shoot at hostile mobs from below on winged big cats). A ridden big cat can run very fast. Winged big cats also fly relatively fast, and are much faster than a pegasus or fairy horse, as well as minecarts. They can also be combined with speed potions. The player can make the ridden big cat jump with spacebar, dismount with the shift key, and descend on a winged big cat with the Z key. Storage If a tamed, fully grown big cat has been given a chest, it will acquire 18 inventory slots. The chest can be accessed by pressing the sneak key and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a big cat with right-click, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the big cat, placing the big cat in a pet amulet, or with shears. Upon death, the big cat will drop the attached chest and its contents. Variations There are nine big cats that spawn naturally in the Overworld, but many more big cats can be obtained with the use of essences and breeding. There are at least 21 types of big cats. 'Lion' Lions are the only big cat species that are separated by gender. Lion coloration is usually orange-brown, with the exception of white lions. The underparts are generally lighter and the tail tuft is black. One of the most distinctive features about lions is that male lions have a large mane, but female lions lack manes. The way to tell the difference between a male and a lioness cub is by looking at their neck; male cubs have small black manes, however, it is more difficult to to tell the difference between a male and female white lion cub. It is possible to breed white lions with normal lions. An essence of light can be used on a tamed male lion or white lion to give them wings so that they can fly. Lion.png|A lion. Lioness.png|A lioness. White Lion.png|A white lion. White lioness.png|A white lioness. Winged lion.png|A winged lion. White winged lion.png|A white winged lion/lioness. 'Tiger' One of the most recognisable species, tigers have a pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. Like lions, there are rarer white tigers. White tigers can be given wings with an essence of light to create a white winged tiger. Tiger.png|A tiger. White Tiger.png|A white tiger. Winged white tiger.png|A white winged tiger. Leopard Leopards are small big cats covered in spots. Unlike most big cats, leopards cannot be given wings. Snow leopards have a white coat. Leopard.png|A leopard. Snow leopard.png|A snow leopard. 'Panther' Panthers are small black big cats with orange or yellowish eyes. An essence of darkness can be used on a panther to create a winged panther. Winged panthers share the same wing textures as black manticores and bat horses. Panther.png|A panther. Winged panther.png|A winged panther. 'Ghost big cat' A ghost big cat has a chance of spawning when a tamed big cat has been killed. They are transparent, and float on the ground, much like ghost wyverns and ghost horses. Like ghost horses, they can be caught and transported in a ghost amulet. Ghost big cats are sterile. As a result they cannot breed with other big cats. Ghost big cat.png|The ghost of a white tiger. Hybrids Hybrid big cats are the offspring of two big cats of different species. Most, if not all hybrid big cats vary in size, and also have unique markings. 'Leoger' Leogers are a cross between a tiger and a leopard, made by breeding a tiger and leopard together. Leoger.png|A leoger. Liard Liards are the result of breeding a male lion with a leopard. They are about the same size as a lioness, and are slightly smaller than a male lion. Liard.png|A liard. Liger Ligers are the largest type of big cat, and are 1.3 times the size of a lion. They are made by breeding a male lion with a tiger. Like lions, ligers can be given wings with an essence of light. Liger.png|A liger. Winged liger.png|A winged liger. Lither A lither is the cross between a male lion and a panther. They are mostly black but have a yellowish-brown chin, underside and paws. Lither.png|A lither. Panthard Panthards are small big cats obtained by breeding a leopard and a panther. Leopard hybrid.png|A panthard. Panthger Panthgers are the offspring of a panther and a tiger. They look almost exactly like panthers, but are much larger (about the size of a tiger) and have black stripes. Panthger.png|A panthger. Old models Prior to v8.1.0, big cats used different models. History Trivia *Big cats replaced the lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. *In real life, snow leopards are rarely aggressive towards humans, but in Mo' Creatures they will always attack the player when in range. *All big cat species make the same sounds as lions. Gallery Lion_jungle.png|The old lion model in a jungle biome. Panther swimming.jpg|The old panther model. Big cats in captivity.png|All of the old big cat models in captivity. Liger and lioness.png|A liger compared to the size of a lioness. New tiger jumping.png|A tamed tiger jumping. Lions.png|Several lions. Lion cub.png|A male lion cub. Note the short black mane. New panther.png|A saddled panther and the player riding it. Lioness chest.png|A tamed lioness with a saddle and chest equipped. 2017-08-11_07.59.03.png|Two white tigers. 2017-08-12_09.48.18.png|Several tigers looking up at the player. 2017-08-13_07.45.21.png|A lion, white lion and a tiger in the rain. 2017-08-13_07.52.27.png|A white lioness attacking a sheep. 2017-12-22 13.33.35.png|Winged lions and other big cats. Category:Entity Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs